Good girl, Bad girl, Tristan’s girl
by littleangelinlove
Summary: Rory's not as innocent as people believe *AU!!*
1. Chapter One

Title: Good girl, Bad girl, Tristan's girl  
Rating: PG-13  
Paring: R/T, of course!  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls belong to the friendly people at the WB, I own the story.  
Summary: Rory's not as innocent as everyone believes.   
  
A/N: Rory actually grew up in England with Loralei and Chris, in her great-grandmother's mansion. Rory lived a wild life, walking on the wild side with her boyfriend, Tristan DuGrey. Tristan spent vacations in England, but school year in Hartford, at Chilton. Sophomore year, Loralei and Chris decided to start a line of Inn's in Hartford, causing them to move to Hartford, and causing Rory to attend Chilton. Rory decided she'd be little miss innocent at school, and the wild one at night. How long until her secret is out? Can Tristan and Rory keep their hands off one another?  
  
Oh, and Rory and Tristan both have their "flavor of the weeks" since they're away from each other 9 months of the year, but it never went past making out, even though Tristan pretends to be some sex god. Also, Loralei kept her last name, and gave it to Rory.   
  
Chapter One:  
  
Rory Gilmore was standing in the office, waiting for a secretary to notice her. She had already been standing there 10 minutes, making a list of pros and cons of attending school in America. The top ten pros...   
1. Tristan  
2. Grandparents (Both Gilmore's and Hayden's)   
3. Better colleges  
4. New friends  
5. Better clubs  
6. She could fool the conceited air heads into thinking she was a no body  
7. Her mom and dad could finally start their Inns.  
8. Her parents promised her a new car  
9. She could still fly out to England on the weekend's  
10. No more boarding schools with all girls  
  
Rory was deep in thought making the list of cons, when a secretary finally noticed her.  
  
"Can I help you, with something?" An older woman had asked her, looking at her expectantly.  
"Oh, yes. I'm here for my schedule. My mother and father registered me last week..." Rory said, smiling sweetly. The secretary smiled, falling for her sweetness.  
"Of course dear, name?" The secretary asked.  
"Loralei Gilmore, the third." Rory said, looking at the secretary. Her eyes had widened.  
"Loralei Gilmore and Christopher Hayden's daughter? Oh my, you are a lovely girl. Your parents were quite the wild ones." The secretary had smiled, as if remembering her high school years.  
"Yes, they still are. But, they're wonderful people." Rory said. 'Would she shut up already? Tris doesn't even know I'm coming... If I catch him making out with some girl, I will kill him.' Rory thought to herself, getting her schedule.  
  
For the past three hours, all Tristan heard about was the new, hot girl. She was probably a Mary. Most of the new ones were. Apparently she had just transferred here and didn't know anyone. 'Well... I should give her a warm welcome...' Tristan had thought to himself, just as the door opened.   
  
Tristan couldn't stop his eyes from popping out of his head at the sight of the girl. She had long coffee brown hair, laughing blue eyes like they held the funniest secrets, she was petite, and beautiful... Rory Gilmore. He coughed loudly, trying to get her attention.  
  
Rory hadn't had one class with Tristan, and she was having doubt about him being at school, today. When she walked into her Chemistry class, everyone had gotten quiet and looked at her. Rory forced herself to blush, to complete her goodie goodie routine. She heard a boy cough so she turned her way that direction and gasped.  
  
Slouchy in his desk, was an Adonis. He had messy, blonde hair, piercing blue eyes that danced with mischief, and a sloppy grin completing his smile. 'Tristan...' Rory's mind had screamed. She smiled at him, winked without someone noticing, and turning her attention to the teacher.  
  
"Hello, you must be Loralei." The teacher started. Rory politely interrupted.  
"It's Rory. Loralei is my mother." Rory said, smiling warmly.  
  
"Tristan, check out the new Mary. She's a hot one." One of Tristan's friends had said.  
"Matt, my man, I bet I can have her in a week." Tristan said, already winning this bet since this was his girlfriend of 2 years.  
"You're on. You won't be able to do it." Matt said confidently, leaning back in his desk to drool at Rory.  
  
"Sorry, dead. I'm Mrs. Zero. Would you like to tell us something about yourself?" Mrs. Zero had asked Rory.  
  
Rory tilted her head innocently, as if thinking of a suitable story. Her eyes lit of with laughter, and she began talking about herself.  
  
"Well, my name is Rory. My parents moved me here from... Stars Hollow, though I've attended boarding school most my life. Both my parents attended Chilton... and that's really all I can think of." Rory said, looking around the room shyly.  
  
'What is she doing? That is all lies...' Tristan thought, until he looked into her eyes. They were dancing around, laughing because everyone had believed her. Tristan wasn't sure what she was doing at first, but then his eyes reflected hers, dancing because the two of them shared a secret.   
  
The bell had rang before Rory even had a chance to sit down, so she turned around and walked down the hall. It was her lunch hour, so she made her way to the appointed locker to drop off her books.   
  
Tristan saw her walk out of the class, so he followed her down the hall. Her head was in her locker when he leaned against it. She poked her head out and grinned at him.  
  
"So, you're the new girl that has had the school buzzing with gossip all day?" Tristan asked her, mock glaring.  
"Oh, what's wrong? Did I take your glory for the day Mr. DuGrey?" Rory asked playfully, shutting her locker and turning to him.  
"Gilmore, please. Glory is my middle name." Tristan said, brushing his knuckles on his blazer and blowing on them, to express his point.  
  
Before their conversation went farther, a girl with long strawberry blonde hair, dull brown eyes, and way too much make up came up to Tristan.  
  
"Hey Trissy." The girl purred, smiling at him. Rory glared and Tristan looked miserable because some girl from his fan club interrupted his time with Rory.  
"Well, it was lovely meeting you, Triscuit, did you say your name way?" Rory asked, replacing her glare with a sickly sweet smile, "I'll see you around." Rory added, and with a swish of her skirt she was gone.   
  
Tristan groaned. 'Why didn't I just push this girl away? I've been with Rory for 2 years. I barely see her and now she's at school here, and some other girl is hitting on me? This isn't good... I have to go find Rory.' Tristan thought, walking off to the cafeteria.  
  
When he got to the cafeteria, Rory was sitting alone listening to her walk man reading some book. Guys from his group kept going up to her and trying to talk, but Rory politely declined their invitations for conversation and quickly returned to her book.  
  
Tristan quietly made his way to Rory, and sat next to her. He knew Rory would be upset with him, and he needed to apologize.  
  
"Ror..." Tristan started, looking at down at her.  
  
Rory knew Tristan was there, but she chose to ignore him, but she made the mistake of looking into his eyes. Their eyes connected, and a force greater than themselves wouldn't let them look away. It was the same force that brought them together and the same force that kept them faithful even after being in two separate countries.   
  
Many people knew Tristan had a girlfriend, his locker had been full of pictures of them together. He was surprised no one noticed that the girl before them was the same girl in his locker. Most people were shocked that Tristan DuGrey was still with the same girl. Sure, he had made out with girls, and taken them to parties, but they never did anything beyond that. And he rarely went out with the same girl twice....  
  
"Tristan, I'm not mad at you." Rory said, finally breaking their eye contact.  
  
Tristan sighed, thinking of how many times Rory had just let things blow over. He knew she was bothered, and he was ready to announce to the world that Rory was his, but he didn't know what Rory wanted.  
  
"Rory... I love you." Tristan said, looking down at her, before taking her soda.  
"I know." Rory said, sounding distant.   
"Ror..." Tristan sighed, now well aware Rory was upset.  
"Tristan, I'm fine. I love you, too, now drop it." Rory said, getting up to walk away.  
  
Tristan grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, smashing his lips onto hers. This did not go unnoticed by the people in the cafeteria. What people noticed most, was that it didn't seem like their first kiss. It seemed like they had kissed MANY times before, and no one understood this.   
  
Many girls who were witnessing this looked upset. The most upset of them all, though, was Paris Gellar. Paris had been in love with Tristan since kindergarten, too afraid to say anything. She, like most people, also knew about Tristan's long term girlfriend. Tristan had never kissed any girl like that, because of his girlfriend. 'I wonder what his precious girlfriend would think of this...' Paris thought, glaring at them.  
  
Rory pulled away and blushed when she noticed people glancing at them.  
  
"When did you start blushing?" Tristan whispered huskily into her ear, and then pulled away.  
  
Rory, still wanting people to think she was an innocent, naïve girl, made herself blush a crimson red and ducked her head. She walked away to her table and walked away.   
  
A/N: I know this is really confusing, and extremely hard to follow, but I wasn't in the mood to update any of my stories, and I decided to just make this up as I went along. I probably won't update this one because it was a spur of the moment thing. 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Good girl, Bad girl, Tristan's girl Rating: PG-13 Paring: R/T, of course! Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls belong to the friendly people at the WB, I own the story. Summary: Rory's not as innocent as everyone believes. A/N: Rory actually grew up in England with Loralei and Chris, in her great-grandmother's mansion. Rory lived a wild life, walking on the wild side with her boyfriend, Tristan DuGrey. Tristan spent vacations in England, but school year in Hartford, at Chilton. Sophomore year, Loralei and Chris decided to start a line of Inn's in Hartford, causing them to move to Hartford, and causing Rory to attend Chilton. Rory decided she'd be little miss innocent at school, and the wild one at night. How long until her secret is out? Can Tristan and Rory keep their hands off one another? Oh, and Rory and Tristan both have their "flavor of the weeks" since they're away from each other 9 months of the year, but it never went past making out, even though Tristan pretends to be some sex god. Also, Loralei kept her last name, and gave it to Rory.   
  
Recap of Chapter One:  
  
Tristan grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, smashing his lips onto hers. This did not go unnoticed by the people in the cafeteria. What people noticed most, was that it didn't seem like their first kiss. It seemed like they had kissed MANY times before, and no one understood this. Many girls who were witnessing this looked upset. The most upset of them all, though, was Paris Gellar. Paris had been in love with Tristan since kindergarten, too afraid to say anything. She, like most people, also knew about Tristan's long term girlfriend. Tristan had never kissed any girl like that, because of his girlfriend. 'I wonder what his precious girlfriend would think of this...' Paris thought, glaring at them. Rory pulled away and blushed when she noticed people glancing at them. "When did you start blushing?" Tristan whispered huskily into her ear, and then pulled away. Rory, still wanting people to think she was an innocent, naïve girl, made herself blush a crimson red and ducked her head. She walked away to her table and walked away.   
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Tristan stared after her in disbelief. This wasn't the Rory he knew. He was getting irritated that she wanted to fool everybody so badly. Why couldn't she just be... Rory Gilmore? The girl from England who made his heart pound a mile a minute when she was around. The Rory Gilmore with deep blue eyes and shiny brown hair. The insane girl who thrived for affection and desperately wanted to stand out in the crowd. Why was she being so... un Rory like.  
  
Shaking his head clear, he headed towards the door and to the library. If one thing didn't change, it was Rory's hide out places. She always was fond of books...  
  
Stepping through the library doors, Tristan instantly spotted Rory in an over stuffed chair, a book open in her lap, headphones covering her ears, unconciously twirling his ring on her chain.  
  
Sneaking up behind her, Tristan picked the headphones off her ear and whispered "boo." into her ear. Jumping out of the chair, Rory clutched her heart.  
  
"Tristan Janlan DuGrey! Don't you ever do that again! I almost went kung fu on your ass." Rory said, her heart rate pulsing.  
  
Tristan laughed, "Baby, the only way you're going to be kung fu-ing me is later on tonight at my place." Tristan joked, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her closer to him.  
  
Rory put her hands on his chest and smiled at him.  
  
"So this is Chilton?" Rory asked.  
  
"This is Chilton." Tristan said, wrapping his arms fully around her waist, as if trying to protect her from the cold hearted and selfish. Rory smiled up at him and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
Tristan tensed a little as her lips touched his and Rory could feel it. Pulling away with a somewhat hurt expression, she looked into his eyes. Rory couldn't quite place what his eyes were reflecting... the love was still there, sparkling as much as ever. But there was something behind the love... could it have been... fear?   
  
"Tris... what's wrong?" Rory asked, looking up at him with those confused blue eyes that made him melt.  
  
Trying to laugh it off, Tristan reached out to pull Rory closer, but she untangled herself from him and backed up.  
  
"Ror..." Tristan said, trying once again to grab for her. Rory shook her head furiously, although she wasn't mad.  
  
"What's wrong, Tristan." Rory stated once again, her voice now demanding, not questioning.  
  
Tristan stared deep into Rory's eyes, and he could see the hurt. It was so evident and so bright, he was almost suffocating. How could be tell her that he was scared for her? She was losing her real self, and it was cutting into Tristan like sharp pieces of glass.  
  
"The question isn't what's wrong with me. It's what's wrong with you. You're not even being honest with these people. The Rory Gilmore I know would never lie. What is that you're ashamed of, Rory? Is it me? Are you ashamed to be my girl? I own this school... is that what you're ashamed of? Because... I'm confused. I don't understand why the love of my life, is finally IN my life, and you're pretending you're not with me." Tristan said, staring down into Rory's eyes, tugging on her waist and pulling her to him, his voice a low whisper.  
  
Rory looked back into his eyes shocked. Is that what he thought? That she was ashamed of him?   
  
Tightly wrapping her skinny arms around Tristan's muscular stomach, she leaned her head against his chest. Listening to his heart beat, she looked back into his eyes. His bright, blue orbs, that pierced through her soul and made the butterflies in her stomach flutter.   
  
"Tristan, how can you ask that? I love you, so much. I'm not ashamed of you, I'm so proud of you. I'm just... I'm scared, Tris." Rory said. Her pulsing increasing as she saw him looking at her. He was so sweet and careful around her. Her breath caught in her throat as he slowly leaned down.  
  
They were inching closer and closer to one another, their lips millimeters apart. As their lips were about to brush against together in friction, the doors of the library swung open. Jumping apart, they turned quickly to see the wrath that was known as Paris Gellar.  
  
Rory's eyes widened in surprise as her mouth formed a perfect "o". Tristan's arm was still tightly around Rory's waist, protecting her from any harm Paris Gellar tried to cause. He had known about the little crush Paris had had on him, and it really needed to end.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Paris sneered, looking back and forth from Tristan and his newest conquest. 'His girlfriend would just love this...' Paris thought, giddy with herself that Tristan was going to lose this little girlfriend of his.  
  
Rory whispered to Tristan, "Who is this?" A hint of her english accent present in her voice.  
  
Paris caught onto this and her eyes widened. "I thought you lived in Stars Hollow, Connecticut all your life."   
  
Rory's eyes widened, taking on that deer-caught-in-headlights expression. Wanting to stop the lying, Tristan pulled Rory closer, and whispered into her ear, "Paris Gellar."   
  
Straightening up a bit, Tristan moved his mouth to speak. However, Rory beat him to it.  
  
"Loralei Leigh Gilmore-Hayden. Rory Gilmore, for short. I'm Tristan's girlfriend." Rory said, her accent now strong, smiling sweetly at Paris.  
  
"Funny. But, Tristan DuGrey doesn't have 'girlfriends'." Paris said, looking at Rory disdainfully.  
  
"Paris, why don't you move along?" Tristan asked, pulling Rory infront of him to rest his chin on her shoulder.  
  
Paris shook her head and watched his distaste as the two fell all over each other. Muttering something incoherent, Paris left the library, leaving the two alone, once again.  
  
"Where were we?" Tristan asked, turning Rory in his arms so she'd be facing him.   
  
"Oh... I think we were right... about... here." Rory said, leaning up to capture his mouth.  
  
Right when the sparks began to fly, the bell rang. Cussing under his breath, Tristan grabbed Rory's hand.  
  
"What do you have this hour?" Tristan asked, opening the door for her.  
  
"Oh, here, hold these." Rory said, handing Tristan her books and looking for her schedule. A few seconds later, Rory said, "College Prep English Honors 2 with Mrs. Thornton?" She asked. Tristan's eyes lit up.  
  
"Really?" He asked, walking to his locker, Rory's books still in his hands.  
  
Rory nodded, "Yup. Do we have another class, together?" She asked, stopping at Tristan's locker with him.   
  
"Do you need these?" Tristan asked, holding up Rory's first few hour books. Shaking her head no, Tristan put them in his locker.  
  
Taking note of his locker, she smiled. "Quite the collection of pictures Mr. DuGrey." Rory said, smiling at all of the pictures of them together. Tristan blushed, "What can I say? I'm stalking you." Tristan joked.  
  
Rory smiled, "So, do we have next hour together?" She asked again, realizing she never did get an answer.  
  
Tristan smiled, and grabbed her hand. "Yes, we do." And with that, they headed off to class, forgetting about Rory's facade, and everything else, just remembering that they were together once again, and they couldn't be happier.  
  
TBC! What'd you think?  
  
I'm slowly, but surely, updating the stories that have been requested. If your story hasn't been updated yet, remind me, and I'll get to it when I can. Thanks! ~Angel~ 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter three:  
  
Walking into English together, many people stared on curiously. When Tristan sat in the front of the room, people were surprised. When he kissed the new girl's forehead there was confusion. This couldn't be the girl that stole Tristan's heart all those months ago... Could it?   
  
Sitting behind Rory, Summer McClain looked angry. Glaring at the back of the girl's head, she hissed for Tristan. Lazily turning his head to glance behind Rory, he raised his eyebrow questioningly.   
  
"Yeah?" Tristan asked, his tone bored.  
  
"Who is she?" Summer asked pointed a perfectly manicured finger in Rory's direction, daggers in her eyes.  
  
Before Tristan could answer, Rory turned around, a grin on her face as she repeated the same line that she had told to Paris only moments earlier, her English accent now evident in every word that came out of her mouth. "Loralei Leigh Gilmore-Hayden. Rory Gilmore for short. I'm Tristan's girlfriend." Rory told the girl seated behind her, her eyes somewhat laughing at the distraught looking girl in the seat behind her.  
  
A chuckle escaped Tristan's lips as the look on Summer's face went from daggers to pure hate. By the end of the day all the girls would know that Tristan DuGrey was no longer open for a make out sessions of any kind and that for the rest of his Chilton career his lips would be only attached to one thing, Rory Gilmore.  
  
Tristan has never been more right in his life, he told himself, as he walked down the hall after school with his arm wrapped affectionately around Rory's tiny waist. He kissed her temple as she laughed loudly as she told him about all of the pick up lines she had heard that morning. Tristan inwardly chuckled as he noticed the once swooning girls looking like lost puppies and following him with want in their eyes. He growled as he noticed all the guys checking out the new girl and threw a warning glance in their direction.  
  
Stopping by Tristan's locker, Rory grabbed a book from earlier that Tristan placed in there and put away the one that she had been holding.   
  
Leaning against the locker beside Tristan's, she watched him with a smile on his face, her eyes running over his body. She hadn't seen him in so long that watching him made her melt and she couldn't wait to get to his house so she could go "kung fu on his ass" as they had so kindly put earlier.   
  
Turning his head to glance at Rory he smirked when he saw her checking him out. "Gilmore get that, "I'm going to jump my boyfriend in the middle of the hallway because he looks so damn good," look off your face so I can concentrate!" Tristan chuckled. The laugh that almost escape however had gotten stuck in his throat when he noticed that look that Rory now had on her gorgeous face.  
  
Stepping under his arm that he had place against the locker, Rory stood in front of him. Smiling, she ran her nails over the material of his shirt and raked them over his toned muscles. Tristan shivered at her touch and couldn't help it anymore. Grabbing Rory around her waist he slammed her into the locker and attacked her with his lips. Rory giggled against his mouth and moved her hands so one was wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer, and the other running through his messy blonde hair that he had began growing out for Rory. Many people walked by and watched enviously as the two made out in the middle of the hallway at the end of the day. Some sighed knowing this would become a daily act, probably one that occurred by the hour.   
  
Pulling away what seemed like hours later to breathe, Rory hit her forehead against Tristan's chest, breathing in his scent and wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. Wrapping his arms around Rory's back, he pulled her tightly to him and kissed the top of her head. He had missed her... so much more than he planned on letting on until the two were in the privacy of his bedroom, behind closed doors, where he could show her just how much he had missed her.   
  
Closing his locker, he wrapped his arm around Rory's waist once again and led her out to his shiny BMW. Opening the door for her, he kissed her once again before shutting it and jogged over to his side, anxious to get to his house where his parents were gone until that Thursday.   
  
Pulling out her cell phone, Rory flipped it open and called her parents to tell them that she was going to Tristan's and that afterwards they were taking her car shopping.   
  
Loralei was looking for a place to hide in their large mansion when her cell phone began to vibrate in her pocket. Flipping it open she read the called id and grinned.   
  
"Mini me!" Loralei screamed in a whisper, something that was surprisingly easy to do.  
  
"MOMMY! Why are you whispering?" Rory asked, flipping through stations in Tristan's car.  
  
"Your dad and I are playing hide and go seek and I'm hiding and I don't want my loud mouth to... AHHH!" She screamed as Christopher jumped up from behind a box to tackle her, screaming wildly and laughing so hard his face was red.  
  
Holding the phone away from her ear for a moment, she laughed at Tristan's expression. "My dad found her... they were playing hide and go seek and apparently my mother's loud mouth gave her away..."   
  
Once the screaming and laughing subsided on the other end of the phone, Rory brought it back to her ear and laughed.  
  
"You lost, Mom." Rory informed her.  
  
"Shush you evil child... I bet you're being evil because the Spawn of Satan himself is beside you giving off his evil scent making you, my precious daughter, evil and mean to mommy... That's what is happening, isn't it?" Loralei asked, grinning wildly on her side of the phone.  
  
"You know me so well... Anyway, I'm just calling to tell you that I'll be home around 9 because I'm going to Tristan's then he's bringing me home and you and dad are taking me car shopping." Rory informed, a laugh escaping her pursed lips as Tristan's free hand crept up her thigh and under her skirt, an innocent smile lying upon his handsome face.   
  
"Okay okay... tell Tris to stop groping you, Jesus, that boy... even with your mother on the phone... he should be ASHAMED!" Loralei screamed not half as bewildered as she sounded.  
  
"Sorry Lor..." Tristan said after hearing her scream, chuckling once again.  
  
"Okay babe, I'll see you at 9... tell evil one to keep his paws to himself! Love you." Loralei said, not even waiting for a response before screaming, "Ready or not, here I come!" and hanging up on her daughter.  
  
"My parents are insane..." Rory laughed loudly, turning up the song on the radio, "RUFIO! Oh this is a good song..." She said, beginning to sing along...  
  
You're standing there alone   
  
And so am I   
  
But I want you here   
  
By my side   
  
Your smile at me   
  
Is everything   
  
The staring game   
  
That song of love.   
  
I look you in the eyes   
  
I try to read you thoughts   
  
I ask you to go with me   
  
To a far off place.   
  
Oh.   
  
I look you in the eyes   
  
I try to read you thoughts   
  
I ask you to go with me   
  
To a far off place.   
  
You and me dancing the night away   
  
You can feel my heart beating so hard.   
  
We look eye to eye   
  
And I'm swept away.   
  
On a moonlit walk on the beach   
  
Watching the sunrise for the first time   
  
I'm in a trance   
  
From that one slowdance.   
  
You're standing there alone   
  
And so am I   
  
But I want you there   
  
By my side   
  
Your smile at me   
  
Is everything   
  
The staring game   
  
That song of love.   
  
I look you in the eyes   
  
I try to read your thoughts   
  
I ask you to go with me   
  
To a far off place.   
  
Oh.   
  
I look you in the eyes   
  
I try to read your thoughts   
  
I ask you to go with me   
  
To a far off place.   
  
You and me dancing the night away   
  
You can feel my heart beating so hard.   
  
We look eye to eye   
  
And I'm swept away.   
  
On a moonlit walk on the beach   
  
Watching the sunrise for the first time   
  
I'm in a trance   
  
From that one slowdance.   
  
We don't have to talk,   
  
We don't have to laugh at all   
  
I just want you here with me   
  
We don't have to talk,   
  
We don't have to laugh at all   
  
I just want to be   
  
You and me   
  
You and me dancing the night away   
  
You can feel my heart beating so hard   
  
We look eye to eye   
  
And I'm swept away.   
  
On a moonlit walk on the beach   
  
Watching the sunrise for the first time   
  
I'm in a trance   
  
From that one slowdance.  
  
When the song was over they pulled into Tristan's driveway. Hopping out of Tristan's car she ran to the other side so she could jump on Tristan as he got out of the car.  
  
"Gilmore, you couldn't wait to jump me... I knew you were dying from not seeing my naked body all those months..." Tristan said as he grinned, picking her up and carrying her into the house.  
  
"You know me Tristan... couldn't wait to get in your pants..." Rory giggled as she jumped on his bed and straddled him, kissing him and taking him in. They made love for what seemed like hours, both content in their relationship, breathing the other in.  
  
Just as Rory was dosing off to sleep, Tristan kissed her on the forehead. "I love you Rory..."  
  
Rory sighed, "I love you, too, Tris..." And then she was out. 


End file.
